


Pleasure

by sabaku_no_chara



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaku_no_chara/pseuds/sabaku_no_chara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Samyra are just friends. That is until Itachi gets involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic contains an originally created character and mature content.  
> If you DONT like, DONT read.  
> If you have feedback, please don't hesitate.
> 
> I do NOT own Naruto or the characters. That's all Masashi Kishimoto! 
> 
> Thank you!

"Hey Sasuke, the phone's for you."

  
"Who is it?" Sasuke said irritably.

  
"Mom." Knowing that it was only his mother, his face softened.

  
"Samyra, I'll be right back." Sasuke left his friend in the living room and headed to the kitchen. Itachi stared at her inquisitively as he slowly walked over to the couch. "Has Sasuke fucked you yet?" Samyra's face went red.

  
"What? Sasuke and I are just friends."

  
"Oh really now. So him laying his head on your lap is just friendly?"

  
"Yea, it happens all the time." Itachi was now sitting next to her. "But you like him?"

  
"He's a great friend, of course I like him."

  
"Hn" Itachi gripped her wrist and swiftly pulled her in his lap. His mouth settled next to her ear and his hands trailed under her skirt. " Sasuke hasn't touched you like this has he?" Samyra opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Itachi slipped his hand in her panties and started playing with her clit. " You better not be loud, or Sasuke will hear you." She moaned as Itachi slipped a finger in her wet pussy. When he felt like she could take another finger, he gently added the second one. As he slipped in a second finger, she began moving up and down and a moan slipped from her lips. "You're so warm and tight. Bet you would love having my big cock inside of you. Or would you prefer Sasuke?" Samyra didn't respond, she just continued riding Itachi's fingers. "I'm gonna cum, Ita-chi!" As she orgasmed, Itachi slid his fingers out and slipped her off his lap. He walked out of the room with a smirk on his face.

A couple minutes later, Sasuke emerged from the kitchen with two bottles of water. "Why is your face so red? What did he do to you?" Samyra shook her head. "He touched you, didn't he?"Sasuke sat down next to her and pulled her to straddled him. Her face got redder and redder as Sasuke slid a hand under her skirt and ran his fingers on her inner thigh. "If I were gone longer, he probably would have fucked you." Samyra nodded. "Are you fine or should I deal with it?"

  
"It's fine. He didn't hurt me, and besides I l-liked it" she said shyly.

  
"Hn. Did you already cum?"

  
"Yes I did." Sasuke smacked her on the ass and Samyra hopped off.

  
"Itachi?!" Itachi walked into the room with a smirk. "Keep your hands off of her, weasel."

  
"I don't know little brother. She had my dick pretty hard and she's pretty damn sexy."

  
" Hn... Stop forcing yourself on all of my female friends you asshole. She's jailbait remember?"

  
"Hn. I remember her liking it."

  
"Itachi!"

  
"It's okay Sasuke, I did like it." Samyra stood and wrapped her hand around Sasuke's waist, her face pressing into his back. "If it were you, I would have like it too." Sasuke and itachi both smirked. Sasuke spun around, grabbed her chin and kissed her on the lips.  
\------------  
It has almost been a week since Sasuke had kissed her. He went back to acting like they were just friends, not mentioning their kiss or initiating another one. Samyra didn't mind it at all, she would accept being his friend rather than not having him in her life at all. However, she noticed over the past couple of days Sasuke hadn't been acting like himself. "Hey Sasuke?"

  
"Hn?"

  
"Is something bothering you?"

  
"It's nothing to worry about. It's just my brother."

  
"You can talk to me you know, we are friends."

  
"He wants us to have a threesome." Sasuke blurted out.

  
"Um... Oh."

  
"You don't have to do it. He's such a pervert and asshole for even suggesting that"

  
"Do you want to? Would it be weird? I mean, I find both you and your brother sexually attractive and I wouldn't mind sleeping with either of you." Her face started to redden.

  
"I wouldn't mind. I just don't want anything to change between us."

  
"Me neither. Once we don't make it awkward." Sasuke kissed her.

  
" How do you want to do this? Itachi's most likely bigger than I am, so I can start if you want."

  
"You sure it isn't that you want to defile me before your brother?" Samyra said with a smile.

  
Sasuke blushed. This was the first time Samyra had seen him blush for a while. " I just want it to be good for you. And I don't want Itachi to end up hurting you."

  
"I'm sure you and your brother will make it good"

  
"Yea I promise."  
\------------  
Samyra sat nervously on the edge of Sasuke's bed in her underwear, as she watched both Itachi and Sasuke get naked. Her eyes opened as she saw what they were packing. Itachi was close to ten inches and Sasuke was only about an inch smaller. She was surprised at Sasuke's length the most because he was only 17.

  
  Sasuke approached her first, pushing her up on the bed and laying on top of her. He kissed her gently on her lips, then kissed her down her neck neck while undoing her bra and pulling off her panties. "Sas-uke....mmmmm" when Sasuke got down to fingering and eating Samyra, Itachi knelt next to her head, positioning his dick to her mouth. She opened her mouth and Itachi pushed his dick inside slowly, moaning as he felt the tight heat wrap around him. Samyra stroked and sucked Itachi off as Sasuke went down on her. After a few minutes, Sasuke got up. "Itachi switch." Itachi swapped places with Sasuke, burying his face down into Samyra'a crotch. Samyra worked on Sasuke's cock licking and sucking him off. The room was once again filled with moans and occasional grunts as the temperature seemed to be getting hotter and hotter.

  
"Sasuke I need you inside of me now." Sasuke moved and pulled two condoms out of his dresser, tossing one to Itachi. "Sasuke likes to be ridden." Samyra looked from Itachi to Sasuke. Sasuke lay on his back next to her. "Come here." Samyra got up and straddled his hips. Sasuke had already put the condom on and lined his dick up to her entrance. She slowly slid down his cock and started moving slowly up and down the length. When she was comfortable enough and started moving faster, Itachi wrapped her hand around his cock. Sasuke gripped her waist and started thrusting up into her. "Sasuke it feels so good, you're so damn big and hard."

  
"Shit Samyra... I'm so close." She picked up speed, neglecting Itachi for the moment. She rode Sasuke through his orgasm and kissed him on the lips after he stopped shuddering. Sasuke tied off his condom and threw it in the trashcan next to his bed as Samyra got on all fours, next to him, for Itachi. Itachi slid the condom on and got behind her. He gave her an experimental slap on the ass, and she moaned and arched her back. Right then, he slid his cock inside of her. He pounded into her, one hand gripping onto her waist and the other tangled into her black hair. He thrusted into her, occasionally giving her a spank here and there. His thrusts started to pick up speed and to get deeper. At this point Samyra was holding onto Sasuke's hand. She leant over and started kissing Sasuke as Itachi gripped her waist bruisingly with both hands. As she felt Itachi reach his orgasm, she moaned into Sasukes's mouth. She collapsed and was pulled onto Sasuke's chest as Itachi discarded his condom. She then felt Itachi slide in next to her as he brought the covers over them. She was nuzzled in between both of the beautiful brothers, knowing that all of them wouldn't be awake for much longer.

"That was amazing." She mumbled.

  
"Don't worry, Sasuke and I can go for a second round when you get up."


End file.
